The Art of Compartmentalization
by queenofwesteros
Summary: LBD universe. "When Bing and Jane go off somewhere to possibly co-develop diabetes from mutual sweetness, and Darcy shuts himself in his room to- listen to music on vinyl or something- it's nice to have a friend-ish person. To be around someone without feeling like a third wheel or a traffic accident." Lizzie/Caroline except ultimately Lizzie/Darcy.


_[[Author's note: Sorry for the repost. There were some formatting issues and I got frustrated and started from scratch.  
_

_**If f/f isn't your thing, there's a real easy solution.** **Don't read this**. Plotless AU-ish Netherfield.]]_

* * *

The first time it happens, Lizzie doesn't remember right away.

* * *

Netherfield is great. Except- it's also a total pain. Bing and Jane are so adorable it gets suffocating. Griping about the fact that they're happy makes Lizzie feel mean, but seriously, talk about _saccharine_. A life of unicorns, rainbows and cookies (unicorn shaped rainbow cookies?) isn't really fun if you're stuck watching it from the sidelines.

Also, just as she predicted, Darcy is still being a condescending ass. Even arguing with him loses it's appeal. It's futile. He never changes his mind. Or at least admits his opinion is one among many possibilities. He always stays so damn _smug _and _calm_, like she's being crazy and he's just so rational and correct.

Caroline is the only one who makes any of it tolerable. Lizzie appreciates her sharp sense of humor. When Bing and Jane go off somewhere to possibly co-develop diabetes from mutual sweetness, and Darcy shuts himself in his room to- listen to music on vinyl or something- it's nice to have a friend-ish person. To be around someone without feeling like a third wheel or a traffic accident.

* * *

Lizzie isn't a heavy drinker. Actually- she's a total lightweight. She isn't necessarily looking to get practice, but there's nothing to _do _stuck in this giant freaking _mansion_, which means one night she and Caroline end up getting tipsy. More than tipsy. A lot more.

In the morning Lizzie wakes up feeling like she went to Carter's with Lydia. Scratch that. She feels like she went to Carter's _as _Lydia, she's so hungover. When she tries to talk it sounds like an amphibian decided to take up residence in her throat. It isn't until breakfast, once Bing reaches over and gently brushes a crumb from Jane's lips, that Lizzie suddenly recollects having someone's lips tangled with hers.

Yeah. That someone was definitely Caroline, last night.

Lizzie swallows a shriek in surprise, and then unsuccessfully covers it with a fake coughing fit. She sits frozen over her plate of toast.

Caroline gives her an enigmatic smile. She's been acting completely normal. Well, normal for Caroline, because seriously, who else spends that many hours drinking vodka and then wakes up looking like a Neutrogena ad? Jane offers her a cup of tea and Lizzie accepts, resolutely evading Caroline's gaze.

She has no idea what to do. She fails at awkward situations on so many levels. Her memory is confused except for some fumbling, enthusiastic kisses after the world's largest bottle of vodka. Honestly, this is the type of situation Lydia would know how to handle. Lizzie toys with the idea of asking Lydia what to do, but- God, _no._ It has to be a real low point in the life of Lizzie Bennet when she's considering Lydia's advice about a drunken hook-up.

She catches up to Caroline later, about to say something like "Hey, Caroline, remember anything out of the ordinary from yesterday?", or "I feel like we should probably talk about the fact that we made out last night", or maybe just "So uhm, what the _hell_!?"

Her larynx feels like it's coated with gravel, though, and all that comes out is "Hey." She still sounds like a 50 year old male smoker when she tries again: "Can we talk? About uhm, yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Caroline is rifling through her purse, distracted.

"Last night, specifically." If she has any idea what Lizzie's talking about, her face doesn't betray it. Maybe she's just uncannily good at compartmentalization. She flips her hair and it triggers another memory, this time of soft, silky strands against Lizzie's fingertips.

"Oh- can it wait? Jane and I were just off to do some shopping. You're welcome to join us, of course."

They never do talk about it.

* * *

Maybe that actually makes it easier when it happens again.

* * *

So, not talking about it is definitely A Thing. (Lizzie's still confused when Caroline encourages her to "talk about last night's events" on one of her vlogs, though. Until she realizes Caroline's talking about Darcy, because who else would she need to _vent her frustrations _about?)

Lizzie is tired of her mother's contrivances. She's tired of this _house _and the lack of her since-fetuses-best-friend in her life. Bing and Jane are spending even more time together. Darcy's mood evidently_ can _get worse than it already has been. And she and Caroline continue to get very, very wasted when there's nothing better to do.

There's nothing better to do pretty often.

It always ends up the same way- enjoyable, increasingly prolonged time spent at second base, followed by Lizzie wandering back to her own bedroom, hazy and happier than when she left it. Whether that's because of Caroline or because the thought of stopping by Darcy's room and rearranging his probably meticulously organized drawer of bowties occurs to her _every time_, she hasn't figured out yet.

Her memories aren't always foggy. These aren't pecks on the cheek, or gentle, bland lip locks. It's definitely full-on, pressed up against each other, roaming hands, tongue on top of tongue, _making out_. Things get sweaty, panicked and urgent. They try to keep their voices down but Lizzie usually can't help moaning just a little into Caroline's mouth; she finds herself wanting to share the sound- pass it from her throat to Caroline's. Whenever things get to be too much, they stop; Caroline neatens Lizzie's mussed hair and Lizzie leaves breathless.

She's still awkward about it once she sobers up. Just not enough to stop, because, well- it's a pleasant way to pass the time. Anyway, awkwardness is easier to get past when you're pretending nothing's going on.

She should mention that, except for a glance and secret smile every now and then, Caroline is a freaking _paragon _of discretion.

* * *

Call it self-involved, but Lizzie's sure Caroline's tendency to burst unexpectedly into rooms while she's vlogging isn't 100% about Bing and Darcy. Showing up at Collins and Collins, and then at her house? _Seriously?_ The mean side of her wants to laugh at the _flail_. It doesn't hurt that her feelings toward Caroline have seriously cooled. The woman did drop Lizzie and Jane like a hot potato once she went to L.A., and there's the fact that she decided to break up Bing and Jane.

Of all the things Caroline steadily refuses to talk about, though- none of those subjects are more expertly avoided than what happened between them during Lizzie's stay at Netherfield. Was it a distraction from Darcy? (For herself, or for Lizzie?) Was it meaningless? Caroline never says. Of course she doesn't.

Lizzie isn't too surprised. For all their interactions, beneath the duplicities and deceptions she barely knows anything about Caroline. But she has learned this: when it comes to compartmentalization, the woman has it down to an art form.


End file.
